A Legend's Beginning
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: Alina Gates is an FBI agent that works for Sedusky. Her older brother, Ben Gates, calls her asking for help. She agrees and falls in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Go home for the day, Alina." I turned to find my boss, Agent Sedusky, in the doorway to my office.

"I will after I finish this report, sir," I told him. He chuckled and let me be. As soon as he left my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I asked.

"It's me." I closed the case file on my desk.

"Hey big brother," I said. I hadn't heard from Ben in a long while.

"I need you Lina," he said.

"Where are you," I sighed. I stood up and grabbed my jacket, putting it on.

"Meet me in the National Archives Building," he said.

"I'll be there soon," I said walking out the door. Hanging up, I knocked on Sedusky's door.

"I have a family issue I need to take care of," I told him before walking away.

"Take a vacation," I heard him yell. Laughing I walked out to my car and drove to Ben's destination. I found my brother and another guy standing in front of the Declaration of Independence.

"180 years of searching and I am 3 feet away. Of all the ideas that became the United States, there is a line here that is at the heart of all the others. But when a long train of abuses and years of patience perusing invariably the same object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right it is their duty to throw off such government and provide new guards for their future security. People don't talk that way anymore," Ben said.

"Beautiful," the other guy said. "I have no idea what that means."

"It means if something is wrong, those that have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action. I'm going to steal it," Ben clarified.

"Steal what," I asked making myself known. Both men turned quickly.

"Lina," Ben said pulling me in for a hug.

"Who's this," the other guy asked. He has beautiful blue eyes and brown hair.

"Alina, this is Riley," Ben said. "Riley, this is my sister, Alina."

"Hi," Riley said.

"Hi," I said. I was still mesmerized by his eyes.

"Lina," Ben said snapping his fingers. My thoughts were cut off as I remembered the conversation I walked in on.

"Wait a minute," I said crossing my arms. I glared at my brother. "What are you going to steal?"

"It's a long story," Riley said.

"Would you mind explaining then," I asked. Riley and Ben took turns explaining their situation with Ian. I never did like him. He tried getting me to date him once.

"So you're saying that in order to protect the Declaration of Independence before Ian can get to it is stealing it yourself," I clarified.

"That pretty much covers it," Riley said.

"I need your help Lina," Ben pleaded. "Remember the promise we made to grandpa?"

"You just had to bring grandad into this," I sighed. "Fine. But if I get fired its your fault. The last thing I need is Sedusky finding out."

"Sedusky," Riley asked. "Isn't that the mean FBI man?"

"I'm one of his agents," I said.

"Useful," he said.

"Ian's going to try and steal it and if he succeeds, he will destroy the declaration. The fact is the only way to protect the declaration is to steal it. It's upside-down. I don't think there's a choice," Ben said.

"Ben, for god-sakes it's like stealing a national monument. It's like stealing him," Riley said pointing to the huge statue of Abraham Lincoln.

"It can't be done. It's not that it shouldn't be done, it can't be done. Let me prove it to you," Riley finished before guiding us to the Library of Congress.

"Okay Ben pay attention," Riley said. It sounded like he was talking to a little kid. "I brought you to the Library of Congress. Why? Because it's the biggest library in the world. Over 20 million books. And they are all saying the same exact thing. Listen to Riley. What we have here my friend is an entire layout of the Archives. We've got builder's blue prints, we have construction orders, phone lines, water and sewage. It's all here. Now, when the declaration is on display, it is surrounded by guards and video monitors, and little families from Iowa, and little kids on their 8th grade field trip. And beneath and inch of bullet proof glass is an army of sensors and heat monitors that will go off if someone gets too close with a high fever. Now when it's not on display, it is lowered into a 4 feet thick concrete steal plated vault that happens to be equipped with an electronic combination lock and biometric access and denial systems."

"You know Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly 2000 times to develop the carbonized cotton filament for the incandescent light bulb," Ben said.

"What does Edison have to do with anything," I asked.

"And when asked about it he said "I didn't fail, I found out 2000 ways how not to make a light bulb", but he only needed to find one way to make it work. The preservation room. Enjoy. Go ahead. Do you know what the preservation room is for," Ben asked us.

"Delicious jams and jellies," Riley asked. I smacked his arm with the back of my hand.

"That's where they clean, repair, and maintain all the documents and storage housings when they aren't on display or in the vault," I explained. "Now when the case needs work, they take it out of the vault and directly across the hall into the preservation room. The best time for us or Ian to steal it would be during the Gala this weekend, when the guards are distracted by the V.I.P.s upstairs. But we'll make our way to the preservation room where there is much less security."

"That might actually work," Riley said.

"Surprised," I asked.

"A little," he smirked.

"You wound me," I said feigning hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

In my apartment I got ready for the gala, putting on my one shoulder, short dress and black heels. I put on the finishing touches when my doorbell rang. Looking through the window, I found Riley at the door. I opened the door and leaned on the frame. Riley's eyes went wide when he saw my appearance.

"See something you like," I teased. His eyes jerked to my face. He pulled out a box and held it out to me.

"I, uh, thought you might," he stuttered. "I mean. I, uh, got this for you earlier." I opened the box and found a necklace. It was a gold heart with music notes on it.

"It's beautiful Riley," I breathed. He took it from me and turned me around.

"You look great," he said as he put the necklace on me. His hands intentionally brushed against my neck making me shiver. Clasping the necklace, he let his hands slide down my arms and rest on my waist. I turned around and slid my hands up his chest linking them behind his head. Riley leaned down slowly brushing my lips with his.

"Can you two not do that now?" We jumped apart to see Ben, looking amused. I blinked and followed them out to the van.

"Everything's set up," I asked. Since the kiss things have been awkward between the three of us. I wonder if it means anything to Riley. I like him but I don't know him very well.

"Yeah. I've got a live feed throughout the building," Riley confirmed. Ben and I got out of the van. We put in our earpieces as we walked to the building.

"Can you hear me," Riley asked.

"Unfortunately," Ben said.

"Don't be mean," I scolded smacking his arm. I went ahead of my brother so people wouldn't think we were together. On the other side of the room, I spotted Abigail talking to Doctor Herbert.

"Hey Abby," I said.

"Well look who has time on their hands," she teased. "You look great."

"So do you," I said. "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Herbert.

"Same to you, Agent Gates."

"He knows you," Riley asked. "How many guys are staring?" I ignored his jealous tone. Ben walked up handing Abigail a glass of champagne. I said my goodbyes and went to the restroom to change.

"For you," he said.

"Oh Mr. Brown," Abby said.

"Is that that hot girl? How does she look?," Riley asked.

"Really," I mumbled. Honestly that hurt. We kissed not even an hour ago and he's acting like nothing happened. Maybe it was nothing.

"Sorry Lina," he apologized.

"Whatever," I said walking out.

"I'll make it up to you," he said.

"Apparently it meant nothing to you so forget it," I hissed.

"I didn't mean it that way Lina," Riley said. "I was just teasing Ben."

"If you say so," I said dismissing it. I stepped out into the hall meeting up with Ben.

"Can you two talk about this later," Ben snapped. "We're in the elevator."

"Okay I am going to turn off the surveillance camera," Riley said. "Ready? In five, four, three now. Ben and Lina Gates, you are now the invisible people." We exited the elevator and opened the keypad. "Give me the letters to her password. Hit me."

"A…e… f… g… l…o… r… v …y," Ben listed.

"Anagrams being listed," Riley drawled. "Okay top results, a glove fry, a very golf, fargo levy, gravy floe, valey frog, lists more anagrams…"

"It's valley forge," I said.

"Valley forge?" Riley asked. "I don't have that on my computer."

"It's valley forge, she pressed the "l" twice," Ben agreed. He entered the password and the door popped open.

"We're in," I said.

"Hello," Riley said. "You're doing great. Ben pick it up. You got about 1…" Riley cut himself off.

"I lost me feed," Riley panicked. "I lost my feed Ben! I don't know where anyone is. I have nothing…Ben, Alina I have…. I have nothing. Get out of there, get out of there now." Ben lifted the whole document out of the case.

"We're taking the whole thing," he said. "We can get it out in the elevator."

"What are you talking…Is it heavy," Riley asked.

"Yes Riley," I snapped helping Ben pick it up. "It's really freaking heavy." Ben kicked the button for the elevator when the door across the hall was kicked open by Shaw.

"Gates," Ian said. They started shooting right as the elevator doors opened. I screamed as one grazed my side.

"What was that," Riley asked. "Who is shooting."

"They've got the bloody nap," Ian yelled.

"Ben you still there," Riley panicked. "Alina?!"

"We're in the elevator," I ground out as Ben unscrewed the case. "Ian's here."

"I hate that guy," Riley complained.

"Tell me about it," I winced.

"Take the map," Ben said handing it to me. "Go out to the van, I have an idea." I his the Declaration in the jacket I took from Riley and made my way outside. I got into the front seat with Riley and focused my attention on the doors.

"Lina I swear I didn't mean in like that," Riley said.

"I know," I whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"Is that my jacket," he asked. "It looks good on you."

"Where are you Ben?" I mumbled to myself. "Where are you?"

"Stop talking," Ben snapped. "Start the van." Riley did as he was told.

"Ben, the uh, mean declaration lady is behind you," Riley warned.

"Oh Abby," I groaned.

"Hey," Abigail said

"Oh it's you," Ben said.

"Mr. Brown what's going on," Abby asked. "What's that?"

"A souvenir," Ben said putting it in the back of the van.

"Really?"

"Stop chatting and get in the van," Riley said. All of a sudden alarms went off.

"Oh my god," Riley and I groaned at the same time. I got out and stood by Ben.

"Oh my god. You did not," Abby said. "Security!"

"Stop," Ben ordered.

"Give me that," Abby said snatching the fake.

"It's yours. Take it," Ben said letting her have it. I tried to calm Abby down as she screamed for security.

"You guys go," I told them. "I'll handle things here." My brother nodded and got in the van.

"Security over here."

"Go," Ben told Riley.

"What," he asked.

"Give me the document," Phil ordered. Their van stopped beside us. I grabbed Abigail's arm but Victor and Shaw grabbed us.


	3. Chapter 3

"No. Let me go," Abby yelled.

"Just bring them!" Ian ordered.

"Hello Alina," he said before turning to Abigail. "And just who might you be?"

"Leave her alone, Ian," I said pushing Abby slightly behind me.

"Why don't you pass me that document and we can all go home," he said ignoring me. Abby turned to try and open the door. Suddenly the van hit a pot hole causing the door to swing open. Abby screamed and held on to the top of the door.

"Abby," I yelled. Victor went for his gun so I went to kick him. He accidental fired sending the bullet in my side. I hissed in pain but continued to fight. Victor pushed me down and I landed half off the van.

"Alina," Ben yelled from the other van. He went to grab me but I shook my head.

"Get Abby," I told him. Vincent went to shoot at Abby as the door swung back around.

"NO! If she falls the document falls," Ian told him.

"Get me next to her," Ben told Riley. As Abigail was swung back out Ian grabbed the fake declaration. I tried to stand but he pressed his foot into the area where the bullet hit. I screamed and struggled as Ben got Abby into the van. I twisted Ian's leg and jumped in after her.

"Thank god," Riley said from the drivers seat.

"You alright?" Ben asked Abby.

"No those lunatics…They stole…" she gasped trying to form a sentence. I sat near the back doors and pressed on the wound.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"You're all lunatics," Abigail said.

"You hungry?" Ben asked randomly.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Still a little on edge from being shot at, but I'll be okay. Thanks for asking," Riley said trying to relieve some tension in the air.

Well I'm not alright," Abigail argued. "Those men have the Declaration of Independence."

"She lost it?" Riley asked.

"They don't have it," Ben said pulling out the real thing. "See? Okay? Now can you please stop shouting."

"Give me that," Abigail yelled.

"You're still shouting and it's really starting to annoy. You'd do well Dr. Chase to be a bit more civilized in this instance," he chastised.

"This is the real one," she said. "What did they get?"

"A souvenir," Ben said as if it was the obvious answer. "I thought it might be a good idea to have a duplicate. Turned out I was right. Actually I had to pay for both the souvenir and the real one so you owe me 35 dollars plus tax."

"Genius," Riley commented. I blocked out the rest of the conversation as I tried to stop the bleeding. I felt the van stop and watched as Ben got out with the Declaration.

"There is not a treasure map on the back of the Declaration of Independence," Abby argued.

"And there is no chance that anyone could steal this either. I level with you 100 percent. Everything I told you was the truth," Ben told her.

"I want that document Mr. Brown," Abigail said firmly.

"Okay my name's not Brown, it's Gates," Ben admitted. "I level with you 98 percent."

"Wait a minute, did you just say Gates?" she asked. "Gates? You're that family with the conspiracy theory about the founding fathers."

"It's not a conspiracy theory," I said speaking up. I ground my teeth in pain as I wrapped something around the bullet wound. I'd have to deal with it later.

"Per say," Riley contradicted.

"You can't seriously intend to run chemical tests on the declaration of independence in the back of a moving van," Abigail said.

"We have a clean room environment all set up. ETS suits, particulate air filtration, the whole chi-bang," Riley said ignoring her.

"We can't go back there," Ben said.

"What?" Riley asked. "Why not?"

"I had to pay for the souvenir with my credit card," my brother admitted.

"A credit card slip? Dude, we're on the grid. Do you… they are going to have your records from forever; they are going to have my records from forever," Riley complained.

"I know I know," Ben said. "It's only a matter of time before the FBI shows up at my front door."

"What do we do?" I asked slowly making my way up to Abby.

"We need those letters."

"What letters?" Abby asked confused. Ben ignored her and started pacing.

"What letters?" Abby asked again. Soon realization dawned on her face. "You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Did you steal those too?"

"They are scans of the originals. Quiet please," Ben told her.

"How did you get scans?"

"Well I know the person who has the originals. Now shush."

"Why do you need them?"

"She really can't shut her mouth can she?" Ben asked me. "Now look, I will let you hold onto this if you promise to shut up please. Thank you." Ben gave the Declaration to Abby so shed shut up.

"Ben you know what you have to do," I said.

"I know what to do. I am just trying to think of anything else we could do."

"Well not to be a…uh…nudge, but you do realize how many people we have after us. I mean we probably have our own satellite by now. It took you all of 2 seconds to decide to steal the Declaration of Independence," Riley said.

"Yeah but I didn't think I would have to personally tell my dad about it," Ben said. Abigail tried making a run for it. I jumped after her but need up crumpling to the ground.

"Lina," Riley asked looking at me. I gasped and held my side where Victor shot me.

"Ben!" he yelled scrambling out if the van. I yelled out as he applied pressure on the wound.

"What happened," Ben asked.

"She was shot," Riley said. "Here. Put some pressure on it. I've done this a couple times. The bullets still in there." I gasped as Riley's hands were replaced by my brothers. I focused on breathing until Riley came back with tweezers, scissors, a needle, and wrappings.

"Bite down on this," he said putting a shirt to my mouth. I did as I was told without complaint. He unzipped the jacket and cut open my shirt. I didn't pay attention to anything else until Riley dug in my side with the tweezers. I screamed through the shirt and tried not to struggle. Abby and Ben held my arms down as the bullet was being pulled out.

"It's alright Lina," Riley soothed. "It's out now. I have to sew it shut so you won't bleed out, okay?" I nodded and let him continue. He sewed me up and wrapped something around it before taking the shirt out of my mouth. Carefully he picked me up and set me in the van.

"Abigail, can you help her change," he asked handing her one of his shirts. She nodded and waited for them to leave. Ben kissed my forehead before going to the other side of the van with Riley.

"You like Riley don't you," Abby asked softly. I simply nodded as she helped me change. "You didn't see the expression on his face when he rushed to get out of the van. You guys can come back now."

"God Lina why didn't you tell us," Riley said dropping down in front of me.

"Shaw or Victor," Ben ground out.

"Victor," I whispered looking at the ground between me and Riley. Riley lifted my chin and crushed his lips on mine.

"Don't you dare do that again," he whispered resting his forehead against mine. I nodded breathlessly. Behind us Abby and Ben were arguing about whether or not she was staying. I kissed Riley again before turning to my brother.

"Let her stay Ben." With that we set out for our dad's.


End file.
